pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 6
Yes! Pretty Cure 6 is a Rewrite of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. In The English Dub the Name stays the same and In Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force 6 Characters Yumehara Nozomi (Nicole Olivera in the English Dub) Nozomi is the 15-year-old (later 16) main protagonist who is a second-year student at her school, L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She was struggling to become a teacher when she grows up. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Later in the mid-series, she sets her new goal of sports and studies, and becomes less clumsy. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, the Cure of Hope whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to starlight. Natsuki Rin (Rena Naderson in the English Dub) Rin is a 15-year-old (later 16) girl who is Nozomi's childhood best friend. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion whose theme color is red and she has powers related to fire. Kasugano Urara (Melody Love in the English Dub) Urara is a 14-year-old (later 15) girl who is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade, the Cure of Effervescence whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to air. Akimoto Komachi (Claire Aubrey in the English Dub) Komachi is a 16-year-old (later 17) girl who is in her third year at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is an aspiring author, and is already halfway through her first book thanks to Natts's help. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friends and partners Karen and Usagi, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint, the Cure of Tranquility whose theme color is green and she has powers related to plants. Minazuki Karen (Karen Simone in the English Dub) Karen is a 16-year-old (later 17) girl who is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi and Usagi are her best friends and fellow student council members and also the only ones she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua, the Cure of Intelligence whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to water. Yūkigawa Usagi (Serena “Bunny“ Miller in English Dub) Usagi is a 16-year Old (Later 17) girl who is in Her third year at L’ecole des Cinq Lumeries. She is Japanese-American. Her Parents own a Resturant called “The Rabbit’s Foot ” (Lucky Rabbit In English Dub) Usagi is also in the Student Council along with Komachi and Karen who were her only friends in Japan before she met Nozomi. her Alter-ego is Cure Courage the Pretty Cure of Courage whose theme color is Teal. and she wields the Power of Lightning Mascots Coco: One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom, and Pear’s brother. His human alias is Kokoka Koji (Chris Cromwell in the English Dub). He ends his sentences with ~Coco in the Japanese Version Natts (Nuts in the English Dub): One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom. His human alias is Mr. Natsu (Neil Ferguson in the English Dub). Pear:A Princess of the Palmier Kingdom, And Coco’s Sister. Her Human alias is Hatoyama Runa (Riley Harper In English Dub) She ends her sentances with ~Pear in the Japanese Version. Rewrite Changes It now include 6 cures. Pinky Catches (Magical Pinky Catcher in English Dub is used to transform less often the Cure Mo is used more often The Cures are one year older then they are in Canon This does not include Gogo Usagi is voiced by the OP Singer of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 The Theme Song is Dream! Yes! Pretty Cure 6 Also See Attacks Canon Version Glitter Force Category:Series